


Keep Me Steady

by xwingpilot



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwingpilot/pseuds/xwingpilot
Summary: Sybil just wants to spend some time in her father's homeland, before returning to her family's farm outside of Cyrodiil. She ended up imprisoned by the Thalmor and then left for dead. Her struggle for survival doesn't end in her escape from the abandoned prison; maybe it's a good thing she helped out that beast of a man who pledged to return the favor.





	Keep Me Steady

**Author's Note:**

> hi it me, writing this probably terribly self-indulgent fanfic about my fav companion mod and my newest dragonborn sybil. i love both of them and hopefully, you guys enjoy this dumpster fire :3 also some tweaks to canon and all that, i'm sure you guys understand.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

 

Sybil rolled her eyes again. There was no sense denying her boredom at being locked in a cell like this but the never-ending sound of the rain the past few days had been grating on her nerves. 

 

Normally the sound of rain brought comfort; reminders of cozy nights inside her family’s farmhouse, so far away now. Her brothers fighting over who was going to use what blankets. Her mother, humming as she prepared a warm meal. All once happy thoughts. 

 

Now, after only a year away from the comfort of her family home, Sybil was here - trapped in this cell being questioned by the Thalmor and accused of something she hadn't done. Their questions seemed endless,  _ who are you, why are you in Skyrim, you are an accomplice to him aren't you _ . Always mentioning ' _ him _ ' yet never saying a name. Sybil found it aggravating and even more irritating when the food neglect started to settle on her. 

 

"Stupid Thalmor, stupid  _ him _ ." She mumbled as she stopped her pacing and sat back down on the bed provided for her, in her tight, damp cell. 

 

_ Tap. Tap. Tap. _

 

As much as she wanted to truly blame him, whoever his name was, for her being here, she also knew that perhaps if she wasn't quite so cheeky when she ran into the Thalmor agents - they might have been a bit more merciful. 

 

Maybe their leader wasn't a horker’s butt. Or a moron.

 

_ Now they certainly are. _

 

Sybil snorted to herself. 

 

Whoever he was, he had a lot of explaining once she got out of here.  _ If I got out of here. _

 

She shook her head, she had to get out. Her family was still out there, she had to return to them, eventually. No matter what it took, she would get out of here. 

 

-

 

The next morning was terrible. The rain had seemed to stop but that was the only good thing to be had. 

 

It had been nearly two days now since the last meal was brought to Sybil and she was hungry. With how persistent they had seemed to keep her alive to answer questions, she found it hard to believe they would just forget to feed her. Water from the cracks in her cell kept her thirst from ravaging her but it was starting to take its toll. 

 

Something was wrong. 

 

Which meant it was as good of a time as any to try and pitch her escape. 

 

Slightly shakey knees rose from the bed and she wandered down the steps to look up the staircase to the entrance of her cell. It was dim. A torch still lit, someone had to still be here but they were uncaring for her life now. What changed? 

 

Tongue flicking out to wet her dry lips, Sybil tried the door with uncertainty, shaking it gently. A rattling noise filled the space, but no one rushed to the stairs to tell her to knock it off. She tried again, getting the same result. Blinking she shoved her mixed emotions down and started to frantically look around the room, searching for something - anything to get her free. A silver eye and green eye flicked over the space before she did a double take. 

 

_ Lockpicks.  _

 

They were not there always. They couldn't have been. Her first search of the space would have turned them up quickly, considering they were just lying there on the rickety wooden table. Sybil blinked again, slowly as if willing for them to disappear. They didn't and she could have screamed in happiness as she ran for them, clumsily, and gripped them tightly in her hands. 

 

_ Divines, thank you! _

 

Rushing back to the door, she dove right in, slipping the first lockpick in and wriggling it around. Her eyes strained to see what she was doing to the lock on the other side of the cell door but she tried to be careful.  _ Tried _ . When the snap was heard, Sybil almost cried. Out of fear of being heard or the longing to be free, she didn't know which; but she slowly raised the second one up, moving at a snail's pace now to ensure it didn't break. 

 

When the click happened, Sybil's eyes went wide - smile breaking out on her face. She shoved the door open, careful to not make too much noise but happiness made her eager to finally be free. Zipping up the stairs, she stumbled on the last step - launching herself to her hands and knees. 

 

Taking a deep breath, Sybil closed her eyes. She was out of that cell. Her body was free for that dark dank hellhole and she could finally get back to her life. All she had to do was get out of this prison, getting by any guards that might still be around, and survive the trip back to Whiterun. Totally possible, and completely within her ability. 

 

_ Don't panic now, long road ahead.  _

 

That was until she heard rattling of a chain and a voice calling out, making her pause completely. 

 

"When I get out of here, I'm killing you all myself!"


End file.
